Merry Christmas, Mr Snape
by POTOlover
Summary: A neve do Dezembro londrino chega a Hogwarts. E este Natal reserva algumas surpresas ao homem de gelo da Sonserina.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS, MR. SNAPE**

**Classificação**: SLASH leve (homem X homem). Não gosta? Sabe aquele "xis" ali no alto? Aperta ele, se manda e reveja seus conceitos...

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu só escrevo, porque gosto, sem fins lucrativos.

**Shipper: **Severus Snape / Sirius Black

**Gênero:** Romance / Comédia (um pouquinho de humor negro!)

**Participem da campanha "Faça uma autora feliz, deixe uma review!"!**

**Não mata, não engorda, e faz um ser humano mais feliz! D**

**Lerei com atenção e responderei sem falta...**

**Beijocas... E boa leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- Ò.Ò --- Ò.Ò --------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O sábado havia chegado, trazendo consigo a muito branca neve que caracteriza o dezembro londrino. Uma suave brisa cor de gris pairava sobre os estudantes e funcionários da escola de magia Hogwarts.

As férias de inverno já começariam. E, junto com elas, viria o Natal e o Reveillon. Era uma época de muitas alegrias, confraternizações e festividades. O ânimo e a descontração faziam todos parecerem mais leves.

Ok, talvez, não exatamente todos. Ainda havia o mistério da Sonserina, o homem de gelo. O vulgo Severus Snape, aluno do sexto ano da escola de magia. Apesar de seu corpo esguio, a áurea de Snape era tão leve como um elefante encharcado.

E sua aparência só confirmava essa áurea: as feições, mesmo que potencialmente charmosas, com o tempo, transformaram o menino magoado em um jovem carrancudo. Os cabelos muito negros, que agora lhe alcançavam os ombros, completavam a moldura sombria.

Mas, voltando... O clima de Natal já inundava os corredores de Hogwarts. Tanto que um aluno, no auge de sua criatividade, pariu um desenho, onde o diretor da escola aparecia usando um estranho adereço natalino. Algo que os trouxas chamavam de "gorro do Papai Noel".

Para a surpresa de muitos, o diretor Dumbledore encarou aquilo como uma idéia genial. Oh, sim, e na noite do jantar de despedida, Dumbledore estava de pé, perante a centena de alunos, com o tal gorro na cabeça. Cena que Snape definiu com uma só palavra: "Patético!".

Fora isso, até mesmo o jovem Snape, teve de admitir que foi uma noite agradável: as mesas invariavelmente vistosas, a comida deliciosa, a decoração impecável, e a infalível filosofia de Albus Dumbledore. Os alunos deram boas vindas ao Natal no melhor estilo bruxo.

Na manhã seguinte, os alunos estariam liberados para fazer as compras que desejassem. E, no Domingo, cada um partiria para o destino escolhido naquele Natal. A noite deveria ser aproveitada...

---------------------------------------------------------- Ò.Ò --- Ò.Ò ------------------------------------------------------------

A manhã de domingo mal chegou e já havia um bando de estudantes famintos pela juvenil fome de consumir. Todos ansiosos pela ida a Hogsmeade.

E, no meio daquele bando, se destacavam os Marotos, quatro jovens alunos do sexto ano: James, Sirius, Peter e Remus. Ah, eram eles que garantiam a diversão durante aquela espera. Obvio que a diversão vinha a custo de piadas maldosas sobre certo sonserino de cabelos negros e oleosos. "Seboso", esse era o apelido.

Mas Snape permanecia mergulhado em um livro sobre as Artes das Trevas, sem se deixar alterar pelas provocações dos grifinórios. O Natal já era uma data difícil para um menino sem família, não valia a pena se desgastar com Sirius Black "e seu bando de amiguinhos sem neurônios", como o próprio Severus gostava de falar.

E esse Natal seria ainda mais difícil. Isso porque o silêncio que conseguia ficando em Hogwarts seria abalado pela ceia da petulante família Malfoy. De tanto insistir, o jovem Lucius conseguiu fazer Snape concordar em ceiar na sua casa.

Severus preferiu, então, permanecer calado. E era essa postura que tanto irritava Sirius Black. O grifinórios de olhos cinzentos parecia perturbado perante a idéia de alguém ignora-lo. Era um jovem muito vaidoso, apesar do bom caráter. Alfinetar Snape, desmanchar a sua máscara fria era, agora, uma questão de honra.

Chegando a Hogsmeade, Snape logo se colocou, ou melhor, se escondeu em uma biblioteca, na busca de um livro sobre Poções. Enquanto isso, os Marotos se divertiam em lojas descontraídas.

"_Mais uma oportunidade para Black desfilar sua demência e disfarça-la de charme"_ – foi o que pensou Snape, enquanto maldizia o sorriso do grifinório.

Foi só então que o moreno notou uma insistente coruja se debatendo contra o vidro da janela.

- Mas hoje? – e abriu a janela, deixando a ave castanha entrar.

Havia, agora, um pergaminho em suas mãos. Abriu, sem saber o que esperar. Leu seguinte:

"**Diga, Seboso, não se cansa de ser a puta do Malfoy? Também será seu escravo neste Natal? Por que não me encontra na Floresta hoje à noite, às 22h? Ou é covarde demais pra me encarar?"**

Quando acabou de ler, amassou o papel e jogou no chão da biblioteca. Estava cansado das infantilidades de Black, e aquele acerto de contas já estava atrasado.

- Esse estúpido verá o covarde que sou – disse fechando os punho, antes de Lucius entrar na biblioteca e o puxar de volta para a rua.

Logo deu a hora dos estudantes regressarem à escola de magia.

------------------------------------------------------- Ò.Ò --- Ò.Ò ---------------------------------------------------------------

O horário do jantar já havia chegado, mas um sonserino permanecia só nas masmorras. O corpo esguio estendido pela cama muito bem arrumada. Snape não poderia ter fome, pois estava enojado demais com toda aquela "babaquice natalina", termo que o moreno usava para definir os preparativos de Natal.

Em pouco tempo, o relógio já marcava 21:40h. Já estava mais do que na hora do sonserino partir para a Floresta. Havia tanta coisa pra ser dita...

Vestiu, então, uma capa preta por cima de seu uniforme e saiu, em disparada, rumo à Floresta.

Lá fora, a noite estava negra, mas não mais do que seus olhos. Facilmente conseguiu avistar a forma de um cachorro negro rondando entre as árvores.

- Black, não seja tolo, já lhe vi. Venha cá de uma vez.

- Ora, ora, Seboso... Que surpresa... Vem sempre aqui? – o grifinório, já na forma humana, sustentava um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – Então, seu dono lhe deixou sair esta noite? – perguntava com a voz de um gozador.

- Você não consegue deixar de ser um tolo, Black. – Snape respondeu com a voz fria de sempre.

- Ah, esqueci! Estou diante do impenetrável Snape – Sirius fez uma reverência desajeitada – Diga, Seboso, por que não reage às minhas provocações? – o animago se aproximou do sonserino – Se acha bom demais pra elas? – e o segurou pela capa negra, bem na altura de seu peito.

- Black, me solta agora! – ordenou o jovem sonserino.

Porém, o jovem de cabelos muito longos, que batiam na sua cintura, apenas intensificou a força que fazia sobre Snape. Imprensou, então, o sonserino no tronco de uma árvore. Os dois corpos estavam colados.

- Vejamos se resiste a isso – Sirius uniu seus lábios ao de Snape e, sem muito cuidado, invadiu a boca do sonserino.

E, então, começou a batalha das duas línguas. Uma disputa profunda, incoerente, animalesca. Sentindo a resposta do outro, Sirius tratou de aprofundar o beijo.

Snape sentiu pequenas ondas de eletricidade nascer em sua espinha e, logo, alcançar toda a extensão de seu corpo. O corpo de Sirius estava colado no seu, as pernas se entrelaçavam, os membros, mesmo cobertos pelas calças, se roçavam. Era uma sensação diferente, única...

Mas ele sabia que aquilo estava errado. E sempre estaria enquanto ele fosse Severus Snape e o homem à sua frente fosse Sirius Black.

- Sai, Black! – disse Snape, separando suas bocas e aplicando um belo chute entre as pernas de Sirius.

- Oh, maldito seja, Seboso. – Sirius quase uivava de dor, enquanto se revirava pelo chão.

- Eu mandei você se afastar de mim. Mas você tinha que contrariar, não tinha? Só assim ficaria feliz... – Snape passava a mão descontroladamente por seu pescoço, enquanto rondava o corpo de Black.

- Oh, sim, desculpe. O Mestre Snape falou, e eu tinha de obedecer. Só que eu não sou um elfo! E, além do mais, eu senti você me corresponder. – Sirius já se colocava sentado, se recuperando da dor.

- Você não sentiu nada. E, quer saber, vai à merda, Black! – a voz de Snape, agora sim, estava alterada.

- Oh, enfim, uma reação humana. Então, existe algum músculo nesse coração de pedra, Seboso?

- Você entendeu tudo errado, Black. Desde o início, entendeu tudo errado! E estragou tudo. Sempre estragou...– Snape voltara a caminhar freneticamente, desenhando pequenos círculos no chão cheio de neve.

- Eu? Eu? E você? Por que mantém essa postura irritante? – Black quase cuspia de indignação. Não gostava de ser acusado.

- O problema, Black, é que você não suporta a idéia de alguém poder ignora-lo. Quer ser sempre o centro das atenções de todos. Mas uma coisa eu te digo! Não será o centro das minhas! – Snape olhava bem no fundo dos olhos de Black, os olhos negros quase perfurando os cinzentos.

- Ah, não? – Sirius se colocou de pé – Nunca serei digno de suas atenções, Seboso? – e se aproximou do sonserino – Veremos... – e, então, o derrubou no chão, colocando-se por cima.

Novamente, as bocas se encontraram. Mas, desta vez, não travaram batalha alguma. Não houve farpas, espadas ou canhões. Houve rosas vermelhas que enfeitaram o belo tango que bailavam as duas línguas. Todos os escudos ainda sido derrubados.

Snape pareceu se render ao charme daquele grifinório à sua frente, se permitiu percorrer o corpo do moreno de olhos cinzentos, conferindo o vigor de seus músculos e a maciez de seus longos cabelos.

E Sirius não ficou pra trás. Aproveitou aquele momento de interseção dos corpos para saborear cada pedaço da boca de Snape. E se surpreendeu ao definir seu gosto como "doce". Suas mãos pareciam não resistir à tentação de se esbaldar no peito do sonserino e acariciar os cabelos negros deste. Outra vez o moreno se surpreendeu ao notar que, ao toque, não eram nem um pouco oleosos.

A falta de ar fez os dois se separarem.

- E então? – disse Sirius, ainda tratando de recuperar seu fôlego.

- Por quê? – perguntou Severus, tapando seus olhos com uma das mãos.

- Por que o quê? – Sirius parecia sinceramente confuso.

- Por que tudo isso, Black? As implicâncias durante esses 6 anos e, agora, este beijo. Por que faz tudo isso? O que pretende? – Snape permanecia de olhos fechados.

- Por que a sua atitude me incomoda, sempre incomodou. Ou melhor, a sua falta de atitude. No trem, lá estava você, mesmo criança, já tinha essa pose inabalável. Sempre alheio, sempre no seu próprio, tão auto – suficiente. Estou cansado de você me ignorar. – disse Sirius, enquanto descia seus lábios para o pescoço de Snape.

- Pare! E daí?

- E daí que eu jurei que tiraria essa máscara sua,que derreteria o homem de gelo. Jurei que faria você me notar. – Sirius, agora, percorria o corpo de Snape com suas mãos.

- Então, vai me fuder pra provar a sua vaidade? – perguntou um Snape sarcástico.

- Não! Eu quero te fazer sentir algo. Estou cansado dos teus olhos vazios, do teu rosto impassível e da tua pose inabalável. Eu quero te fazer sentir leve. – Sirius olhava no fundo dos olhos de Severus.

- Então, decidiu e fuder por piedade? – um sorriso amargurado surgiu no rosto de Snape.

- É, Snape, se tesão agora se chama piedade, eu te quero por pura piedade! – Sirius acariciou as bochechas de Severus, antes de levar seus lábios até as orelhas do sonserino.

- Tesão, Black? Por mim? Só pode estar brincando comigo.

- Não, eu falo sério. Você consegue ser extremamente sexy quando quer. E esse ar misterioso acaba sendo seu charme, mesmo que você não perceba.

Severus, finalmente, se calou. Entregou-se à paixão que emanava por cada poro do corpo de Sirius. Nunca alguém tinha lhe desejava de forma tão explícita, tão verdadeira. Com Lucius, era tão mecânico, tão ensaiado.

Sirius começou a desabotoar a capa de Snape. Depois de desabotoar alguns botões, lançou-a ao chão, com a fúria que só puro desejo pode causar. Em questão de poucos minutos, os dois jovens estavam nus.

E, então, os dois corpos nus guerreavam e faziam paz naquele chão. A neve revelava as marcas daquele enorme desejo. Os dois corpos já se confundiam, se entrelaçavam. No fim, havia apenas um corpo, resultado explícito daquela fusão sensual e sem limites.

Entre gemidos bem sonoros, os dois gozaram ao mesmo tempo, compartilhando o gosto do suor derramado. O silêncio reinava, fruto de tamanha exaustão.

- Como se sente, Snape? – disse Sirius, rompendo aquele silêncio.

- Sinto meu corpo flutuar... – respondeu Severus, ainda regrando sua respiração.

- Então, Feliz Natal, Sr. Snape. – disse Sirius, antes de deixar um beijo na testa do amante e se alojar sobre seu peito.

Snape apenas sorriu, antes de adormecer com um irresistível grifinório pesando sobre seu peito.

**FIM **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- Ò.Ò --- Ò.Ò -------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NA** : Olá, pessoal! Ai, eu andei sumida, mas estou de volta. E, desta vez, com a minha primeira oneshot. Bem, eu estava super afim de escrever uma fic com temática de Natal. E também estava meio traumatizada por nunca ter escrito uma Sirius / Severus! Então, uni o útil ao agradável nesta fic... E a idéia surgiu do nada, completamente espontâneo... D

Espero que tenham gostado, ok? Deixem uma review para esta autora carente! Eu respondo, prometo! cara de gatinho do Shrek.

Então, por hoje é só pessoal! Desejo um Feliz Natal para todos vocês! Que Papai Noel leve muitos presentes! Afinal, não faz mal a ninguém, né? ;D

Beijosssssss

POTOlover


End file.
